


Fluttershy's help

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Micropenis, Public Sex, Small Penis, Zoophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Fluttershy just wants to help her little animal friends however she can.





	Fluttershy's help

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some fanart i saw.  
> Here is the link
> 
> http://rule34.paheal.net:81/post/view/1381364

Fluttershy always prided herself in her care of animals. She would do anything and everything to make them as happy as possible, even if it came with tough love.

A lot of the animals she cared for came and went, her home ever filled with new friends who soon would be sent off on their own again, either to the forest or to the animal sanctuary she had constructed with the help of her friends.

The only animal friend of hers that did stay was little angel bunny. He'd been around long enough that she could watch him grow in ways she couldnt with other furry friends. She practically raised him.

She had learned a lot in her years of experience with all the critters, how every animal liked to communicate, how they ate, how they spent their free time, she knew she didnt know everything, since each animal was only ever in her care for so long..but thats the thing. She didnt know what she didnt know.

Thats why it was so surprising when she started noticing angel getting more possesive of her, more filled with attitude than usual and definitely more clingy. It was an odd change and she wasnt really sure what was happening.

She tried to ask him but he refused to speak, which was a bit awkward when he also refused to leave her side.

She rolled with it though, going through the motions and trying to adapt to the mood change in her best furry friend, but soon it would become clear what exactly was up with the little bunny.

___________________

Fluttershy woke up in her bed to a small rhythmic shifting, aomething rubbing against her backside. She blushed softly, a bit wet from the attention as she opened her eyes to find out just what was touching her.

Her eyes landed on angel, front paws wrapped around her instinctively raised tail as he rut against her. He was too small to actually reach her pussy so his small cock simply rubbed against her ass.

Everything clicked into place. Clearly angel had started his first rut, and being the closest to him he must have deemed her a willing mate. She blushed softly at the thought, watching as angel humped, feeling a bit bad. She couldnt just deny him, she didn't want her furry friend to suffer after all..and if he really didnt like any of the other bunnies then she would just have to help him. 

She flicked her tail out of his way and laid back down. She would happily let the bunny use her if it meant he wouldnt be suffering and uncomfortable. Besides, he wasnt really doing any harm, and it felt kinda nice.

Angel made a few angry squeaks as his hips thrust at different angles, clearly having trouble aiming his little cock. He had yet to actually penatrate her, just rubbing around her hole. He let out a happy and joyous noise as fluttershy squeaked in surprise. His little cock had finally pushed through the muscle of her hole, and he was jackhammering inside her now. 

Fluttershy let out a soft breath, his cock was small but it was fast, and just the thought of helping out her furry friend like this gave her pleasure.

Now that angel was inside her, it didnt take long before she was being filled up with bunny cum, warm heat filling her.

She smiled and carefully stood up, reaching to help him down but he simply made an angry noise and clung to her tail, refusing to move.

"Angel..please move, i have to go out today and i dont want you to fall off or get hurt." She fussed. The bunny as usual ignored her, he usually did whatever he felt like, this time he seemed to care even less for her thoughts.

"Ok fine..you can stay there, but please be careful and hang on tight.." she kept her tail lifted so he could hug around it and cling to her with ease. It felt weird to not only have angel there but to have something inside her. She had never had sex or anything of the sort before this. Too nervous to try herself and too shy to ever find a special somepony.

She grabbed her saddlebag and headed to the door, assuring her furry friends that she would be back.

She didnt feel as exposed as she probably should have, she was simply helping her furry friend after all. She paid angel no mind, even when he started humping and thrusting into her shortly after getting into town. She breathed a little heavier, but let the bunny use her, after all its what she was there for, to please her little critters, even if it meant letting them fuck her wherever and whenever they pleased.

She ran into applejack as she stroll through the markets, the orang pony looking surprised as she stared at angel, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh dont mind angel, hes just rutting." She said softly.

"And ya sure think thats a normal sight? Little feller is humping like theres no tomorrow." She spoke, eyes struggling to stay on fluttershy and not the white fluffball fucking her.

"Oh, well i didnt really consider that..i just wanted him to be comfortable is all, i wouldnt want him getting distressed and riled up, its just another way to help my furry friends." She smiled and spoke softly.

Applejack gave her a look but shrugged. "If you're sure..i guess it could be pretty helpful to the critters who cant find 'm selves a mate."

"Exactly." She smiled, sounding a bit breathless as angel sqeaked and came inside her again, his cum slowly leaking out of her hole, dripping down into her pussy.

"I better get going. I still need to stop at twilights for a book on mating habits, so i can maybe help mpre of my furry friends, i didnt even realize they were suffering, but now i can help more." She smiled.

Applejack averted her gaze and tipped her hat down. "Yeah, help, well good luck with that, see ya around fluttershy!"

She smiled and waved before heading off.

She returned home later that night, a new book to read and a new way to help. This time when she laid in bed she set up a pillow for angel to stand on, allowing him to move from her ass to her pussy. His little cock shoved in and he started jackhammering, hit foot tapping as he thrust.

Fluttershy let out a soft moan, this felt a lot better than before, she opened up her book as angel had his way with her, reading and letting out soft pleasured moans every now and then. It seemed like bunnies were the first to go into ruts for the season, but most animals had them during spring. Looks like she would be busy the next few weeks. She didnt want her furry friends to suffer, she would gladly let them all use her to help settle their needs.

After all, she was here to help them, in any way she could, she would let them do anything to her, as long as they were happy and healthy.


End file.
